projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Lake Sydney
The Division of Lake Sydney is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was created in 1948 and first contested at the general election later that year. The division is named after and sits on the northern shore of Lake Sydney. It is unusual in that it is designated as a provincial seat despite its geographical isolation from major cities, and is largely due to its peri-urban character. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Les Holmes, a member of the National United Party. History The shore of Lake Sydney has consistently been one of the United Party's safest non-metropolitan strongholds, with the party having held the Division of Lake Sydney continuously since 2007. This is mostly due to its semi-urbanised nature and demographic consisting of former residents of Troll City and Bonestan who move to the northern shore of the lake. At its creation, the seat covered the entire northern shore of Lake Sydney across from Addams' border with Meyang to the border with Jebsten, and stretched as far north as the city of Holbrook. Over the century of its existence and the creation of the Division of Chifley, it has shrunk to original half its length from north to south and only the central portion of the lake's shoreline. Nonetheless, its voting patterns have largely remained the same, with the seat being a very safe United seat. Members } | Chester Mumford | Labour | 1948–1951 |- | 2 | | Frank Braddock | National | 1951–1966 |- | rowspan="2"|3 | | rowspan="2"|Joe De Araujo | Labour | 1966–1969 |- | | Ind. Craftia | 1969–1987 |- | 4 | | Tyler Polston | Liberty | 1987–2004 |- | 5 | | Jeanett Yeldell | Conservative | 2004–2007 |- | 6 | | Nick Shufelt | United | 2007–2031 |- | 7 | | Heidi Marinaro | United | 2031–2051 |- | 8 | | Jake Liao | United | 2051–2064 |- | 9 | | Les Holmes | United | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Les Holmes | align="right"|54,512 | align="right"|55.28 | align="right"|–4.16 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Tennys Albarn | align="right"|26,014 | align="right"|26.38 | align="right"| +2.32 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Kazuko Nagata | align="right"|12,277 | align="right"|12.45 | align="right"| +1.30 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Chad Batey | align="right"|2,357 | align="right"|2.39 | align="right"|–2.59 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Lindy Chan | align="right"|1,627 | align="right"|1.65 | align="right"| +1.65 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Roger Jilek | align="right"|1,519 | align="right"|1.54 | align="right"| +0.92 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Ben Park | align="right"|306 | align="right"|0.31 | align="right"|–2.18 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98,611 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.79 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.72 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1,206 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1.21 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.72 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|99,817 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.14 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.43 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Les Holmes | align="right"|65,862 | align="right"|66.79 | align="right"|–2.07 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Tennys Albarn | align="right"|32,749 | align="right"|33.21 | align="right"| +2.07 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.07 ! |}